


【虫绿/Parksborn】一个名叫哈利的男人决定去死

by 00se_rein



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00se_rein/pseuds/00se_rein
Summary: 在哈利生命的最后一个月里，他希望与彼得度过最后的时光。然而彼得却有着不同的想法。接超凡2，原著向。私设众多，ooc属于我，虫绿就是坠吊的！
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	【虫绿/Parksborn】一个名叫哈利的男人决定去死

彼得·帕克下午去医院之前在哥伦布转盘那里买了一束雏菊，是那个卖花的姑娘硬塞给他的。她可怜巴巴地说，先生，最后一束雏菊了，买给你的女朋友吧。彼得没有女朋友，但是有男朋友。距离他上一次给他的男朋友送花已经是好几年之前了，于是他从口袋里掏出一叠皱皱巴巴的一美元纸币，那个姑娘从中间抽了几张，眨了眨眼，将白色的小花束塞进了他怀里。

他走到奥斯本医院楼下时已经快五点了，冬天时纽约的天总是黑得很快，他想起哈利曾对他抱怨过该死的冬令时让他很喜欢吃的做Bagel的那家餐车早早歇业，那时彼得听完笑得前俯后仰，想象不到含着金汤匙出生的奥斯本少爷也会吃普通的街边小食；他想了想还是决定稍微绕了一点路去找那家藏在不知哪个街角的餐车。感谢纽约排列整齐的街道，不出两个街区他看到了熟悉的招牌。

“Hey, 请给我一个Santa Fe，要全麦的，不用加芝士，谢谢。”

彼得搓着手从餐车的小窗户那儿探进半个脑袋说，餐车的主人还是那个慈眉善目的老先生，他一眼认出了彼得：

“Hi，帕克先生，”他把烤得半熟的面包从锅炉里拿出来，笑眯眯的，“好久不见，又给你的男朋友带晚餐？”

“是的，你知道，他在医院工作，常常忙得来不及吃晚饭；但是这是他的最爱——”他用手指了指餐车的招牌，想了想又说，“为什么不把它开到奥斯本医院楼下呢，自从我第一次给他带这个Bagel开始就有好多护士小姐想尝尝。”

老先生的笑容微微扩大，“我很感激，”他说，熟练地将刚才彼得点的Bagel装进纸袋，“不过我习惯了在这几个街区四处走走，尤其是到了冬天，你看，做完这单我就要回家了；对了，下次带你的男朋友一起来，我记得他，他以前可是经常来光顾我的生意。”

“当然，当然。再见，祝您有个美好的夜晚。”

彼得礼貌地道别，这时候他收到了哈利的短信，后者发来了今天的化验结果，最后说「比昨天有了一丁点好转，虽然很少，不过值得期待。Pete，说不定明年这时候我就可以和你一起去康尼岛了。」

他笑了，加快脚步向奥斯本医院走去。哈利的病房在高层，是独间，进医院时他紧紧攥着雏菊与Bagel纸袋，像是怕冷冰冰的消毒水气味会让花凋谢，让食物失去了味道；沿路他看到了哈利的几个主治医生和护士，他们看着他欲言又止，彼得张了张嘴，也什么都没说。

哈利房间的灯光开得很暗，只隐约勾勒出那些事物与人的形状。哈利正半坐靠着枕头发呆，他的目光飘向落地窗外五光十色的纽约夜景，高楼明灯闪烁，像是又一片密密麻麻的星点缀在夜空。彼得站在半掩的门外默不作声，哈利看着窗外，他望着他，好像这一刻静止了，他的呼吸，他的情欲，他的一切仿佛变成了微不可见的尘埃，融进哈利·奥斯本那碎玻璃般的灵魂里。

许久之后他才叩门，哈利像是如梦初醒般回过头，露出一个苍白而惊喜的笑容；彼得打开床头灯，将装着Bagel的纸袋丢进他怀里：“买了你最喜欢的那家餐车的bagel，今天感觉怎么样？”

“好极了，好到下一刻我会一边吃一边流泪，为我有一个体贴的蜘蛛侠男友。”哈利说，为有些凹陷的脸颊添了一分气色，彼得不禁笑了起来，他将身后的那束小雏菊插在床头的玻璃杯里，“我今天买的，当作检查有好转的庆祝，不过说真的，哈利——”他像是半抱怨半撒娇般拉长了音调，“我什么时候可以停止撒那个关于‘我男朋友在奥斯本医院工作’的谎？”

“事实上，虽然你的男朋友在当病患，但他是Oscorp的总裁，所以严格来说也不算撒谎。”

彼得喜欢看哈利和他开玩笑时候的模样，这种情况近一年微乎其微，可以看得出今天哈利心情很好，这让他也开心起来——起码这时候他可以努力控制自己不去注意哈利手背上的针头与密密麻麻青紫的疤痕，那些像是洒在他心头疤痕上的盐水，让他鲜血淋漓。

但哈利大大方方地用那只插着输液管的手去拿放在床头的雏菊，抽了一束塞进彼得的衬衫口袋里，他笑得像只狡黠的猫，“给伟大蜘蛛侠的奖赏，也许你今晚可以考虑别着这朵花去行侠仗义，让全纽约都知道名草有主。”

“噢，亲爱的，你知道今天晚上我会在这里陪你。”他哭笑不得，忽然凑上前去亲吻他病弱的男友，哈利发出一声短促的尖叫，立刻被彼得吞噬在唇腔，他的手放在哈利金色的脑袋之后加深了这个吻，他们的舌间从未纠缠得如此难舍——距离他们上次接吻超过一个礼拜——分开时哈利气喘吁吁，发丝凌乱，眼眶微红瞪了一眼始作俑者，彼得微笑，凑近他低声说：“你今天吃糖了吗？琼斯医生会杀了你的。”

“闭嘴，彼得·帕克。”被抓包的人小声说。他二十一岁了，还像个长不大的小孩，会背着主治医师悄悄吃糖，吃完再用漱口水覆盖那些甜味。奈何彼得的蜘蛛感应不合时宜地适用到了味觉上；哈利掐了他一把，前者假装吃痛夸张地大叫一声倒在他的病床上。

他陪哈利说了一会儿话，哈利很快就困了；他替他掖好被子抚着他的额发，在眉间落下一个轻柔的晚安吻：“明天见，哈利，我爱你。”

“明天见。我也爱你，Pete。”

彼得下楼时琼斯医生正在电梯口等他，他做了一个手势示意他们一起去实验室，他的蜘蛛感应却让他没由来得有些心慌。哈利的几个主治医生都到了，他们都是整个纽约市赫赫有名的权威人士，近一年来彼得和他们在一起研究逆转录病毒的治疗方式，上个月刚刚有了飞跃性的突破；众人见是他来一下子鸦雀无声，更让他眉头一跳。

他吞了吞口水，有些紧张：“……是我的公式出问题了吗，还是试验结果失败了？”

“当然不是，帕克先生，试验结果非常成功，几个志愿者也表示完全没有后遗症。”说话的是另一个医生，彼得顿时松了一口气，哈利的病情是他心头最大的一根刺，这一年来蜘蛛侠远不如过去在纽约街头一般活跃，他时常熬着几个通宵在奥斯本医院做血清为救他心上人的命——现在哈利是他的唯一。

“但是——”琼斯医生的声音有些古怪，他试探性地问，“奥斯本先生有没有和你提过什么不同寻常的事情？”

“哈利？当然没有，他下午还给我看了新的检查报告，比起上个月好转了许多，如果继续按照这个治疗方式，不出半年他就可以痊愈了。”

“正是如此，虽然他的检查指标确实有回升，但是他的身体却不见得比去年好，更奇怪的是——今天下午，他突然告诉我他想停止治疗。”

停止治疗？彼得瞠目结舌，这个消息可笑得如同晴天霹雳，无论如何也不可能发生在几个小时前给他发短信想一起去康尼岛的哈利身上，他语无伦次起来，“这、这不可能；我是说，哈利才是那个一直想治病活下来的人，不是吗？而且——”

“这确实很荒谬，但是这是他亲口和我们说的，还嘱咐我们不要告诉你，但是我想你应该有知情权。”琼斯医生露出了疲惫的表情。

“我想恐怕我们错过了什么关于逆转录病毒的信息，所以……帕克先生？”

回应他的是猛然被关上的实验室大门，彼得的脑子乱糟糟的，他无法接受哈利想瞒着自己放弃治疗的现实；事实是——他为何如此？他狂奔下楼，甚至装到了一名护士，但他已无暇顾及。他只觉得窒息，离开医院拐进了一条无人的小巷，那里有野猫低声嚎叫，他不客气地踢倒了一个垃圾桶，引得野猫四下逃窜，直到他换上了那身名为蜘蛛侠的禁锢衣衫，他才稍微喘了一口气，荡起蛛丝乘着夜色前往奥斯本大宅。

他上一次来这里的时候杀红了眼，只想找到诺曼·奥斯本报仇——为他将格温扔下布鲁克林大桥而死——于是他杀了他，他恋人的亲生父亲，然后他遇到了目睹一切的哈利，他们撕心裂肺的嚎叫响彻整个纽约的云霄。那一年他过得浑浑噩噩，生不如死，最后他被穿着绿魔战甲的哈利压倒在钟楼，他受了重伤战服残破，对方显然也好不了多少；但是一瞬间彼得觉得很累，他发现他对哈利永远是爱占了上风，而他不知道对方是否也是如此，于是他轻声说，hey哈利，你可以杀了我，杀了我吧。

但这句话他永远没有机会说出口了，那一秒血与恨印刻在眼里的哈利忽然扔了剑垂着头，毫无由来地哭了，他甚至把头埋在彼得的颈窝里；彼得只觉得肩侧湿漉漉的，比他流的血还要汹涌，哈利一边哭一边说，我不行，Pete，我不行。

彼得没有动，不仅仅是他觉得自己疼得浑身要散架了，他呆住，手足无措起来，哈利在他怀里哭得伤心欲绝，半晌之后他才轻抚他的头发，哑着声说，哈利，没事的，我在这里。

哈利的泪却流得更汹涌了，天知道这个身娇体软小少爷的泪腺怎会如此发达，彼得觉得如果有人看见的话明天他在超英届的名声就要荡然无存——深更半夜，他和他的宿敌打得半死不活之后，他的宿敌却抱着他哭了一宿。

最后他忍着痛荡着蛛丝把哈利带回了他在Queens的家——幸运的是那天梅姨值夜班——他默不作声为哈利包扎伤口，换上干净的衣服，直到他把哈利放在床头让他安睡这段时间里哈利半个字也没有说过；哈利背对着他，朝着月光，彼得站在阴影里良久地静默着，久到他以为他睡着了才微不可闻地说，我爱你，哈利。

被子里却很快传来了闷闷的回应，我也爱你，Pete。

彼得僵在了原地，直到哈利掀开被子冲下床抱住了他，那天他们在月色下接吻，像一对普通的恋人一样吻得难舍难分。彼得听见他的胸腔在轰鸣，理智之弦崩塌，有细小的声音在窃窃私语复而嚣张地大笑说，彼得·帕克，你完了。


End file.
